


As you go to war

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Javier left and you spend your days wondering if he’s dead or alive.Inspired by the prompt “It’s lonely here without you.”





	As you go to war

It’s lonely here without you. - Javier

Everyday was dragged as you did your chores around camp and fell to a state of constant sadness. Your tent looked empty without most of Javier’s things in it, and if you closed your eyes long enough you could almost hear his hushed words inviting you to lay beside him. His guitar was silent for days, left exactly where he placed it.  
You were startled by a hand on your shoulder, it was Mary-Beth’s.  
“You miss him don’t you Y/N?” you could sense the pity on her voice “Don’t mind what folk are saying, if you think his alive I will believe it with you.”  
“And what are folk saying?” you asked her.  
“Oh you know, that him being gone for this long he probably didn’t make it.”  
“Karen!” Mary-Beth censored her.  
“You’ll live Y/N, God know I did! Besides, you wasn’t with him for that long.”  
You recognized her strength to talk about that without showing any hint of emotion, but you knew how Sean’s death affected her. You couldn’t even fathom the thought of loosing Javier.  
“We are going to town later, would you join us Y/N?”  
“Uh... I...” you couldn’t thought of any excuse to wallow in sorrow in peace “Sure!”  
The day Javier left you nailed a map of New Austin to the wood that held your tent up. Looking at it and imagining him fighting a war that was no longer his tortured you night and day. You were drinking in the saloon with him when the message calling for his help came by the mouth of a young Mexican kid. He looked lost and scared. You knew Javi had to go help hundreds more that looked just like that kid.  
He said he could never go back to Mexico, but you knew that’s what he dreamt about. You just hoped that he homesickness wasn’t so big that he would crossed the border.  
On the wagon, the girls would sing her lungs out as Arthur picked on Uncle’s laziness. Your thoughts drifting to that same day on the saloon, as he swore he would come back to you. You remember the kiss after that promise and the missing feeling of his presence is around you. It’s been about two months now.  
“Okay girls! To the saloon!” said Karen, laughing while she crossed arms with you.  
“I would rather not...” you looked at Arthur as asking for help “I promised Arthur I would help him!”  
They didn’t bought it, but respected you anyway. So you went on following Arthur quietly down the street.  
“I know he’s alive, alright?” he said, as he was reading your mind.  
“You know?”  
“Javier would never break a sweet girl’s heart like yours.” Arthur said, trying to make you less worried.  
“But what if it’s not up to him Arthur? What if they are torturing him? Kidnapped him? What if it’s out of his powers to stay alive?”  
“Then, we will come for him!”  
You smiled at your friend, thankful that he did not diminished how bad you felt.  
“Now, come along. I need to send a package at the post office.”  
You two arrived at the building, where a smiley man talked to Arthur. He noticed you.  
“Letters for you, miss?”  
“I’m afraid not” you said, feeling hopeless.  
“What’s your name?”  
You said it and your heart skipped a bit as he shuffled through many letters, finding a small one with your name carefully written.  
“Is this yours by any chance?”  
“Perhaps...” you said eagerly taking the paper out of the man’s hand.  
You sat on the bench nearby too afraid to break the seal. What if this was an arrangement that Javier left in case of his death. Your nervous fingers caressed the yellow old paper.  
Arthur grabbed the paper off your hand.  
“Oh! Give me this! You are too nervous to read it right?”  
You just nodded.  
“Mi hermosa, I’m writing this letter as I...” Arthur face turned red, “I can’t read this out loud! Jesus Javier!” he threw the letter back at you and stormed off with looking embarrassed.  
He was alive! And by the sound of it very much alive! You laughed quietly at the thought of him writing this. You passed your eyes through the spicy words, blushing to the thought of what they suggested. Then you understood.

“I had to write those things so the letter wouldn’t be inspected by the post office, I hope you don’t mind mi Corazon. I wrote every single detail I keep dreaming about so they won’t catch the information I’m about to give you. I’m on my way back to camp, and I’m not hurt so you can stop worrying as I’m sure you are right now. Every time I survive a shootout or get to rest for the night it’s of you that I think of. It’s lonely here without you, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, because I need you exactly where you are, safe. Te amo de todo mi corazón and I miss you terribly. I can’t wait to be with you again. Until then, be well.  
Con amor,  
El guapo.”  
The smiled in your face couldn’t be put off by anything in the world. You chuckled by reading “the beautiful one” as he signed. Thinking that any other signature wouldn’t do him justice. With the letter safely stored in your bag, you silently said a prayer asking for him to be home soon, as your heart was aching with how much you missed Javier.


End file.
